


At the End of the World

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never wanted it to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) [prompt:](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/82991.html?thread=19063599#t19063599) “We'll meet again, my dear, on doomsday.”

Even in Dean’s body he recognizes him. Michael. God’s own warrior. Clad in armor, wings flowing from his back, his sword upraised.

He remembers before, before the creation of mankind, before he was cast out. Michael had been even more beautiful then; now his shoulders are bowed with the burden he has to bear and there is despair in his eyes. Despair he had put there.

“Lucifer.”

“Michael. I never wanted it to be like this.”

Michael sighs. “I know.”

“You have to kill me.”

Michael flinches at the words. “I can’t.”

Lucifer smiles sadly. “It’s alright. I forgive you.”

Michael pulls him in and kisses him, the first time in millennia, the last time in forever.

“I’m sorry,” he sobs and puts his sword through Lucifer’s heart.


End file.
